Spirits of a Legend
by Hazy Aurora
Summary: The Legendary Beasts have hidden themselves from the evil that has threatened the hearts of humans. Unless they find their special Stone that has ensnared their wild spirit they will remain in the human world...lost. My First Fic, please R&R! C9 up! NF.
1. Prolouge: Giovanni's Plan

Hazy Aurora: Hi!

This is the First Fan fiction I have written so I hope it is a good one...When Finished Reading... Review! 

Review!

Review!

Please! ::Puts on puppy eyes::

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Pokemon, I only own the characters you haven't heard about before, you know, made up characters._

Anyway...

Icefire: On with the Fic!

**Prologue: Giovanni's Plan**

_Over Thousands of years, the Legendary Pokemon have ruled over the world, always keeping to themselves and never revealing their identities. As humans appeared they were fascinated by these creatures and created ways to trap and befriend them. Only the Legendary Pokemon stayed wild, the others having befriended human and sworn their freedom to protect them. As humans grew more intelligent, they found ways to keep Pokemon stored away and challenged each other for power with these beasts. When they realized the Legendary Pokemon possessed power that no other Pokemon had and wrote happenings down that they called Legends. With cruelty they began to comb the world for these beasts, destroying everything in their path. They never succeeded._

_And they didn't forget..._

.:():.

Giovanni slammed the book shut. Reading true Legends was making him queasy.

"Sir! We have located all the Legendary Beasts, Sir!" A Rocket Grunt barked.

Giovanni smiled slyly.

"Have you prepared the Squad, Grunt?" Giovanni whispered.

"Yes Sir!"

"Now Go. Leave me in peace..."

As the Rocket Grunt left a small beep opened the screen that sat in front of his desk. One of the Executives was smiling on the screen.

"Have you read that book?" She purred.

"Yes," His sly smile wavered a little. For comfort his hand reached out to stroke the Persian on his lap. "It is very convincing..."

"Giovanni, you are not telling me that you believe that 'Legend' stuff are you." She clipped sharply and took Giovanni by surprise.

"I didn't say that! Anyway, how is the Operation working?" Giovanni switched leads.

"Very well. We have found a way to ensnare the Beasts without them noticing. We are test driving the machine on a Wild Pokemon." Her voice changed back to a soft tickle.

"Good."

The screen turned blank. Giovanni regained his sly smile. His plan was running smoothly at last...

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Sorry that was so short but I couldn't think of anything else...

Azure: Review, Review, Review!

Hazy Aurora: I haven't finished yet!

Azure: Not MY fault! pouts

Icefire: Next Chapter coming UP!

Hazy Aurora: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!


	2. Chapter 1: Protector

Hazy Aurora: THANK YOU! MY FIRST REVIEWS...::Sobs Hysterically::

Azure: She's been doing that since she logged on to a while ago...

Icefire: Don't want to keep you waiting. On with the Fic!

Hazy Aurora: WAIT! I WANT TO REPLY TO REVIEWERS!

Firstly...

JayA- Thank you! I will keep writing! I AM good at drawing the reader in, my teacher commented on it. ::Gives Hypnotic Eyes::

surfingpikachu05-Was my first fanfic! I AM UPDATING NOW!

Icefire: ::Whines:: Can I do it now?

Hazy Aurora: Alright.

Icefire: ::Sighs:: Thank you! On with the fic!

.:():.

**Chapter 1: Protector**

_Prophecy...Protectors...Suicune...Destiny..._

Nonsense words slipped in and out of Suicune's dreams caused her mortal form to twitch and groan with a slippery unseen pain. In her vision she was running swiftly and silently along a dank mountain trail, something treacherous and covered with a black aura pursuing her...

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! _She howled...

Suicune's hawk fierce ruby red eyes snapped open. Breathing as though she had run a mile she trotted over to the lake and looked in fearfully expecting the worst. Her wolf-like head stared back in pure terror. After making sure it was herself, she lapped up a few drops and slipped silently into the lake. Clear water pressed into her body, making her joyful.

The water sang softly; its tempo riddled and outlined with comfort, joy, sadness, anger and loss. Its world was her world. The world of Suicune, the reincarnation of the aurora.

A school of Magikarp swam lazily around in the sweet waters, circling Suicune once before swimming quickly away, startled. Turning her head around lazily to see what was coming, Suicune's large, majestic ruby eyes popped.

Right there, at the surface, was a big Submarine with the letter 'R' stamped in on each side in large red letters.

_Team Rocket_! Suicune snarled.

Almost in answer to her furious quote a huge, crackling net zoomed out of a small pocket in the machine and swooped lightly towards Suicune.

While a short grunt, Suicune thrashed her legs and zoomed towards the surface at a alarming rate of speed. Sending spray into the air like dozens of shining shards of glass she leapt out and bolted towards the shrine in the centre of the forest. The menacing machine followed, slipping quietly out of Suicune's Lake and pursued, not letting down its incredible speed.

Suicune flew through the forest, glancing back at the Rocket's Buggy. In the cab was a distinctive figure with flowing black hair and enormous ebony eyes. Suicune had seen her before.

_Scarlet! Oh, I will never escape until she gets her way. She is stubborn as a Ursurang. She would never be the coward to run back to Giovanni without her prey!_ Suicune's thoughts trembled slightly. She shook herself mentally. She would escape.

The buggy smoothly accelerated. It was gaining level with Suicune. Focusing her mind on the buggy she concentrated. The ribbony tails, which were usually uselessly floating by her side, got as stiff as lead. With one of them she feinted to the right and brought the left crashing into the vehicle. The machine rocked, and Suicune used it to her advantage. She skidded forwards in an attempt to gain ground between herself and the Rockets. They were gaining again on Suicune with ease. She bounded helplessly between trees in her effort to bolt for liberty, but the buggy sent the trees crashing hopelessly crashing to the ground. Scarlet slammed her hand down on a button in the buggy.

**_ZOOOMMMMMMM!_**

A net glided from the vehicle again, and again Suicune dodged, although this time she did it with difficulty. The buggy zoomed forwards and Scarlet pushed another button.

Two glinting metal arms protruded from the buggy. They creaked forwards with inhuman speed, crackling with unseen electricity. Suicune couldn't do a thing in retaliation. The arms picked her body into the air like they would a rag doll and sent bolts of electrical power sizzling down into her body.

The bolts shocked Suicune. They made her weak, weaker than she had ever been in her entire life. She groaned loudly. The Rockets watched her pain like they were watching Comedy. Inc. They laughed at her obvious pain. The bolts got worse, until they were a fully forced Thunder Attack. Suicune howled in pain as the voltage shocked her inner soul. In a desperate rage, Suicune shot a well-aimed icy beam at the front of the buggy.

Another metal arm shot out and grasped the attack in mid air. Glowing a putrid red colour, the arm shot the beam right back at Suicune. It made her howl with pain.

Scarlet exited the buggy smugly.

"Now you see what Team Rocket are, Azure." She gloated at Suicune.

_She has used my real name! How dare she!_ Suicune was furious. But she was as helpless as a Magikarp is to a hook covered in food. Azure couldn't do a thing.

Scarlet's ebony eyes sparkled with malice as she removed a square device from her tight fitting thin Rocket Uniform. It held a precious stone, a jagged circle of sapphire in its small metal claws.

"This is the end of you, mighty Azure." She held up the box and pressed the small red button. The machine sparkled and sent out a jagged blue beam with circled Azure in a hazy aurora. Inside her head she felt herself splitting, forgetting, changing.

She became a small girl with large ruby red eyes and flowing violet purple hair. In her ten-year-old form she had no memory. The sapphire had taken all.

The stone vanished from the machine.

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Like the Divider?

Azure: Inspired from a ring.

Icefire: Remember to...

All: Review!

Review!

Review!

Hazy Aurora: I will try to update soon, but it took be awhile to write this because I was drained of Ideas.

::Both Muses Gasp::

Next Chapter will be called...

_Chapter 2: Fearow and Introductions_

See Ya Later, Dudes!


	3. Chapter 2: Fearow and Introductions

Hazy Aurora: HALLO LOUD READERS AND SILENT READERS!

::Muses Sweat drop::

Hazy Aurora: Thank you for your kind reviews. ::Bows to Reviewers::

_Bluebangles_- When I did the summary, I had the story planned out. All the Legendary's become human and must find the special gemstone that snared their wild spirit A.K.A Pokemon Form, Blah, Blah. The Experiments are Umbreon, Pikachu, Dragonair and Ninetails. Glad you liked it. ::Bows to Bluebangles::

Azure: Mistress Hazy Aurora would like to express her thanks to all reviewers...

Icefire: ...for reviewing her story.

Hazy Aurora: ::Claps:: Such a change! ::Wipes Eye::

::Both Muses attack Hazy Aurora::

Hazy Aurora: Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Muses! ::Gives Glare::

Icefire: ::Hurriedly:: Gotta Scoot. On with the fic!

::Both Muses Run away with Hazy Aurora giving chase::

**Chapter 2: Fearow and Introductions**

_All over the world, Legendary Beasts were losing themselves to the Rocket's Machine. Each and every time the stones vanished from the holders. And each time they didn't dare tell Giovanni. _

"Where are the stones!" Demanded Giovanni.

All the Rockets involved in the project were in the room. They quavered at Giovanni's furious words.

A newly joined Rocket stepped forwards bravely.

"Each time we separated the souls, the stone which you gave us vanished. We could do nothing boss..." The short grunt's voice wavered slightly and faded and he stepped back into line. All the Rockets in the room started to despair...

"WHAT!" Giovanni screeched. He twisted his chair around to face them. His face was alight with fury.

The Rockets quavered again. The Persian on Giovanni's lap hissed and spat at the Grunts. Each took a quick step backwards.

"Did you get at least ONE stone?" Giovanni groaned.

"Only one."

A girl with ruby red hair and rich violet eyes stepped forwards and held out a stone...

.:():.

"Where am I?" Azure questioned herself.

She felt drained, sore and she had a killer headache. Even the slightest breeze made her wince with pain and clutch her ears. The glade somehow was foreboding, and Azure felt she had been there before in some way.

_Impossible,_ she thought sternly_ I would remember. Surely._

Even after she convinced herself she wasn't sure. She somehow couldn't remember anything before a few moments ago. And most definitely she couldn't have just been born. She was ten-years of age, and Azure was sure that people didn't get born just then.

Desperately, she started to walk down a trail and didn't stop until...

"Wait! HEEEYYY YOOOUUU! WAIT!" A desperate voice spoke up from the side of the trail. Azure turned towards the shout.

Sitting there was a small girl of roughly the same age. She was clutching her ankle and moaning with pain. Her ankle was inflamed and quite large. It looked quite painful.

Azure studied her in a quick glance. She had shoulder length, red-orange colored hair styled up in two spiky pigtails on top of her head and large brownish eyes. Her features all had a round in them, although she was as thin as a cheese stick. When she stood up she looked like a duck. Moments later she collapsed in a heap and groaned softly. Azure jogged over and helped her up. She leant her frail body on Azure and started panting heavily.

"Thanks." She gasped.

"How did you get here?" Azure asked incredulously.

"I don't quite know. I didn't know anything before this and I woke up with this fractured ankle...Owwwieeeee!" She answered and ended with another whimper.

"What's your name?" Azure queried. She wasn't going to help a complete stranger.

"Laura."

"Mine's Azure."

For the first time ever, they smiled. Big teeth-showing grins.

"Hold on to my shoulder." Azure offered quickly. Azure didn't want to keep her in pain much longer. She was sure there was at least ONE berry that would cure it.

Teetering along the trail, the pair wobbled their way along, not hurrying. In a attempt to cheer Laura up, Azure pulled a face. Laura giggled.

.:():.

When it was evening Azure gathered firewood and they cooked various berries. One of them caused Laura's ankle to heal itself without a trace. When they curled up together at night a bond was forged forever between them.

_The most Unlikely of Friends must save each other..._

.:():.

"Azure!" Laura hissed.

Azure grunted in her sleep.

"Azure!" Laura shook Azure roughly.

"Gotta Go..." Azure snored and rolled over.

"AZURE!" Laura poked Azure hard in the eye.

"OUCH!" Azure yelped. She clutched her eye and glared at Laura.

"What'cha do that for? I was sleeping!"

"We'd better run! FLOCK OF FEAROW!" Laura shrieked.

They made a run for it. The Fearow pursued, cawing madly and all their beaks started to spin...

"Drill Peck!" They both exclaimed.

"Typhlosion, Fire Spin!" A stranger's voice commanded.

Moments later a huge twister of wildly crackling flame sizzled its way up the path and engulfed the Fearow. A few moments later the Fearow flock fell out of the twister and flew away, feathers burnt. Both the friends turned around.

Standing next to a tall weasel with flames ringing its neck and hindquarters was a trainer. His eyes were a dull black and he had floating, rich blonde hair that was around shoulder length. His cheekbones were high and he had a high, chiseled face. He smiled, dimples showing. He was rather good looking. Nor Laura or Azure was interested.

"What are you doing out here? No one ever dares to sleep in the forest overnight. All except me. I don't seem to get into as much trouble with the Pokemon as others." He offered a hand. "'Names Rodger. What are you're's?"

"Azure."

"Laura."

"Pleased to meet'cha."

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: This was a longish chapter.

Please remember to leave a Review as you exit this story.

::Bows Politely::

Azure: She is nicely behaved tonight isn't she Icefire?

Icefire: Very, Azure.

::Hazy Aurora glares at Muses::

Azure: Don't forget to leave a review...!


	4. Chapter 3: Azure's First Pokemon

Hazy Aurora: It's Review Reply Time! ::Gameshow music starts::

::Muses sweatdrop::

_Surfingpikachu05_-Thankyou! I appreciate you're comments! One of my career choices is an Author and I love writing story's so...Anythings Possible.

_Blood Vampire_-Is it interesting? Is it? ::Gives Blood Vampire Huge Eyes:: Really? I will try to continue!

_ChibiPikatheLugiaMaster-_Why Thankyou! Did the Summary really stick out? And I thought I sucked at summaries!

Hazy Aurora: Read and Review after reading! Please! I'm so desprate I will accept anonymous reviews. Please!

Icefire: ::Drones:: On with the fic before Hazy Aurora makes you so bored you fall asleep...

::Hazy Aurora Glares::

****

**Chapter 3: Azure's first Pokemon**

When Azure woke up the next morning the first thing she saw was two huge dull black eyes staring into hers.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_!" Azure screamed. She sat up abruptly.

"She's awake." Stated a male voice. He removed his eyes from hers.

"Guys! Don't do that again! You scared me!" Azure pouted. She glared at her two companions.

"We wanted to set off early. C'mon Azure. We need to hit the trail." Laura pleaded.

"Fine, fine." She got off the hard ground and brushed herself off. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, ages. We tried everything. Bucket, Typhlosion torching you, and finally we resorted to Rodger's gaze." She grinned at a stunned Azure. "Just Kiddin'."

Azure wasn't pleased.

"Grrrrrr." She growled.

"C'mon Guys. We need to scoot." Rodger grasped each of their hands and pulled them from the clearing. With a growl a small brown fox leapt from the bushes, it's hackles raised in warning. It looked small and puny, with two large ears and huge brown eyes. Its tail was raised high and its teeth were as sharp as Beedrill's Twinneedle Attack. It was glaring at Rodger. Azure made a fast decision.

"Rodger give me a Pokeball." Azure hissed.

"_Wha_..." Rodger stuttered.

"Just give me a Pokeball!"

Rodger slipped Azure a Ball. She grasped it firmly and raised it in the air.

"POKEBALL GO!" Azure yelled and piffed the Pokeball towards the Eevee. It tapped the Eevee lightly and opened. Eevee was sucked into the ball in a flash of clear red light. Automatically, the ball snapped shut and dropped to the ground. It wobbled once, twice, and thrice. It then uttered a soft _ping_.

Azure walked over and picked up the Pokeball. She smiled. She grinned.

"I CAUGHT EEVEE! WHOOOO!" She yelled in triumph. Both Rodger and Laura sighed in relief.

"I thought that that Eevee was demented. Did you see the way it stared at me?!" Rodger demanded.

Azure grinned slyly and released Eevee. It shook it's head in a confused manner and huddled up to Azure. It then turned it's head and snarled at Rodger. He withdrew a bit from Eevee's snapping jaws.

"It's soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuutteeee!" Cooed Laura.

The Eevee gazed up into Laura's brown eyes.

"Eeeeevveeee." It cooed softly. It looked so different from the other Eevee inside that had just attacked them and had snarled at Rodger.

"Will you evolve it Azure?" Rodger asked.

"What?"

"Will you evolve it?" Rodger repeated. "Eevee is known as the Evolution Pokemon. It has five evolutions. Three are triggered by stones and two are triggered by happiness at different times of the day or night."

"I don't know...it's really up to Mystique." Azure said slowly.

"Mystique?" Rodger looked at Azure in confusion.

"Eevee. I nicknamed her." Azure replied and scooped Mystique up into her arms. Mystique cooed softly and buried her head in Azure's armpit.

"Let's hit the road guys. We need to get out of this forest soon. I don't really want to spend another night in here. The next Pokemon Centre is around 2 kays from here. We have some serious walking to do." Rodger said.

As they walked down the path a pair of huge red eyes was following their every move...

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Please Review! If you have an Idea for the story, leave it in your review and I will give you full credit for it.

Azure: Please Remember to...

All: Review

Review

Review!

Please! ::All give puppy eyes::


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Sam

Hazy Aurora: Thank you for you reviews...

Icefire: Hazy Aurora just got told off!!!

::Both Laugh::

Hazy Aurora: ...

_Blood Vampire: _Thank you. Ooooh, I wonder who they belong to...::Grins Slyly::

_Facia:_ Well, I can't exactly make everything the same. When they are humans they lost all their knowledge of being a POKEMON. Humans have instints. They know how to operate in this modern world. If they just stared blankly into space it would be **so** boring. I just decided to make things more interesting. Rodger has been a human longer so he became a trainer. What does OOC mean? ::Scratches Head:: I haven't been around that long. When you criticize someone, why would you end with 'It was really good though!' I know you tried to round your criticism but after saying so much 'It was really good though!' doesn't fit.

_Surfingpikachu05_: Are you reviewing my 3rd or 4th chapter? ::Looks Confused::

_DarkCatXX_: I'm not quite sure what you mean. If you mean you want to do my idea, just from one of the other hounds PoV it's fine with me. Just give some of the Credit to good old Me!

When you are finished reading remember to...

Review

Review

Review!

Icefire: On with the Fic!

**Chapter 4: Finding Sam**

"Where are we now?!" Laura cried.

She stuck her hands on her hips in a sour attitude. Laura sent a bone-chilling glare at Rodger.

"Why does everything seem to be MY fault!" Rodger protested.

"Be-CAUSE it is!" Came two shouts in reply.

"We're LOST!" Laura and Azure wailed together. "You said you knew your way around Rodger!"

They had been walking in circles for over an hour. Laura had lost patience a long time before. Azure had managed to keep her cool until she got so frustrated at Rodger she had to explode at him. Let's gather the facts. Rodger isn't much of a lady-killer.

"I did!" Rodger exploded back. He then added in a soft, squeaky voice. "I forgot the way just before..."

"Rodgaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Two voices wailed.

.:():.

A small boy was crouching in a tree, which was in the centre on the clearing watching the three friends fight. To an average human this pose would be extraordinarily uncomfortable but to him it was only a slight stiffness. The boy's hair was midnight black, as if a starless sky had embedded itself in his hair. His eyes were a pure red, and had one vertical slit apiece. He crouched very low in the grass, as quiet as space would be to an astronaut. His eyes were the only things that moved in his bush. Through the deep green they darted around for a suitable place to drop down in.

He found the perfect space.

.:():.

Azure was surprised and a little frightened when a small boy dropped down from a tree that was just in front of her. She grew sceptical as he slipped in a muddy puddle and landed face-first in the mud. Laura, outgoing as she was, remained silent. Rodger asked the boy his name. The two girls stuck their noses in the air and carried on, whispering behind their hands. Rodger turned back to the small boy in a welcoming manner.

"Sam." He replied in an irritated tone and made a hasty effort to brush himself off quickly, embarrassed at his sudden fall. Laura and Azure avoided Sam's eyes carefully and kept to their own devices on the trail. They didn't speak to him at all. Only Rodger seemed to warm somehow.

"They did that with me." Rodger lied. Laura and Azure had greeted Rodger in a completely different manner than what he had just claimed. Maybe the reason being he had just saved their behinds from a flock of loco Fearow.

Sam was stubbornly silent.

.:():.

That night was no different. The two girls were stubbornly silent. They gathered firewood and small Pecha Berries for their Supper but averted their eyes. Sam was getting both agitated and sad. The boss had trusted him to get close to Azure, and she kept herself firmly out of his reach. Sam didn't have a choice. He had mentally sided with her but since Giovanni had his stone he was forced to obey or he would have to face horrible consequences. He had to get close.

Azure released Mystique that night for some exercise. The small Eevee shook her head playfully and pranced around Azures thin, white ankles. Azure laughed softly and bent down to stroke the Eevee's soft ears. Mystique sneezed loudly and growled at a small moth near the fire. She took off, leaping and snarling and the spiraling dot in the sky.

"Mystique! Come back here."

Mystique didn't listen. She bounded forwards on her small legs and was caught in mid jump by Azure's large hands.

"Come back here you rascal." Azure laughed gaily. She toyed with a hair in the Eevee's cream ruff.

"Time for me and Myst to go to bed. Night Guys." Azure waved and made her way down to the small lake where she sat on the beach and gazed up at the endless velvet of the sky. The water was always were she slept. Somehow she felt very at peace there.

Mystique curled up beside Azure and they dozed off, Azure's violently purple hair lapsing over her face while she slept. Sam crept up on the two and knelt down beside Azure. He looked in all of her large pockets.

"Nothing! She hadn't found her Gemstone yet? Damn it!" He muttered.

Giving Azure a foul look, he got back to his feet and silently, crept away.

When she was sure he was gone, her eyes snapped open. She sat up with a jolt that woke Mystique. The smallish Eevee looked up at Azure in disappointment, as if annoyed that she had been woken. Azure stared at Sam's slowly retreating back.

Gemstone? She had one? Azure made a mental note to be on the lookout for a particular stone that caught her attention.

Lying back down Azure looked up at the stars. There was something about her past that she didn't know. Giving a determined glare up above she thought four words.

_I will find out._

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: I am trying to get longer chapters. I just take a long time to think. You may say I get Writer's Block.

::Both Muses Gasp::

Remember to...

Review

Review

Review!

If you can guess which people are which Pokemon I will be pleased. I will give you pie!

::Waves Pie::

::Both Muse's mouths water::


	6. Chapter 5: Watery Surprise!

Hazy Aurora: I seem to be getting a Review a day! - I am pleased!

Azure: A Review a day keeps the doctor away!

::All Giggle::

Hazy Aurora: Keep them coming! I love to hear what you think! I have tried to make this chapter 'more beefy'. Courtesy of DarkCatXX's Review.

Icefire: ::Scoffs:: Yeah Right. ::Laughs::

Hazy Aurora: I will! Hey Readers, ::Taps on computer screen::. You want more content, yes? You do? You probably read through my other chappies in a snap.

Hazy Aurora:

_Mercenary Pen: _Am I? Cool! I am using Pokemon from Ruby/Sapphire.

_Act_: I like sucking Readers in! You must have liked it! ::Grins:: Did you enjoy! Yes you did! You said that next. ::Grins more broadly:: And you have no criticism? I thank you! Facia gave me a mouthful! I still haven't chewed it off yet. ::Sweatdrops::

_DarkCatXX: _No problemo dudette! (Edit: Sorry...I should have known....;) I love Raikou too...I didn't make the chapter longer because I had just finished it when I received your review. I hope this chappie is OK.

_Persian Mistress:_ I have an undying passion for Legendary's somehow. They are always so majestic. ::Gazes into space:: Oops, Sorry. I love Suicune more than anything, because he is sooo cute, and beautiful, and rare...I am just going on and on...anyway, thankz for your review. I decided to turn them into ten year olds. Well not all of them...Read on to find out.

You are completely right DarkCatXX! Sam is sooo an Umbreon! The others are...

Azure- Suicune (You know that)

Laura- Latias

Rodger- Ninetales

Sam- Umbreon

_New Characters in this Chapter: _

Sonny- Mewtwo

Georgia- Mew

Hikari-Dragonair

Azure: On with the fic!

Icefire: Hey! That was MY line! You stole MY line! ::Wails::

::Azure and Hazy Aurora Sweatdrop::

**Chapter 5: Watery Surprise!**

Azure woke in the morning to a calm water tide lapping at her toes. It was a lovely morning, with the sun just peeking over the trees in a weird game of peekaboo and the Taillow and Pidgey chirping in the warm morning sun. The Beautifly danced through the young weedy trees and a small shape ran through the grass, invisible.

_What a lovely morning._ Thought Azure with a sigh. She rose from the pebbles and looked around. _Where's Mystique?_

A small yelp echoed around the large space.

"MYSTIQUE! Where are youuuuuuuu?!" Yelled Azure. A short howl rose from the small brush across the lake.

"Myst! I'm coming!" Azure thrust out across the lake and paddled forward. She moved quickly in the water and almost lost herself and sank a few inches.

_No!_ Azure thought desperately and pulled herself back. She moved swiftly on again and soon reached the opposite bank.

Dripping, she held her hands to her mouth and called again. This time there was no answer.

Pulling herself out of the water she ran heavily, bringing her legs up each time with a prolonged effort. She reached the bushes to find...

A girl. She had bubble gum pink hair and slightly pointed ears. Her eyes were a rich, deep blue and she had pinned a small Eevee to the ground. _Wait_...An Eevee?

"Stop!" Azure yelled. She thrust herself forwards and knocked the girl to the ground. Moments later another shape entered the fray.

"Get off of her!" Growled a voice. It's owner attempted to push Azure across the clearing.

"In ya dreams!" Azure shrieked and balled her fingers into a fist and clobbered it into his head. With a groan he reeled backwards, clutching his nose with white hands. His violet eyes glared at Azure.

She glared back and lunged for Mystique. Gladly, the small fox leapt into her arms and she leapt up and away, pounding towards the lake.

The waters tugged at her mind fiercely and since she was completely exhausted her mind had no defenses.

She dove into the lake and started swimming towards the bottom with no thoughts running through her head. Eevee had started to squirm. Azure held on with an inhuman strength. Her red eyes had turned a fierce electric blue. The water had weirdly taken a complete control of Azure's mind.

Mystique was afraid. Azure had never acted this way before. The small fox resorted in desperate measures into sinking its short teeth firmly into Azure's arm. The girl took no notice and swum onwards.

Reaching the bottom the pull directed Azure to a small pebble. She grabbed it and the pull stopped. Azure's eyes faded from blue to red. Her eyes bulged when she saw where she was.

Mystique had managed to pull herself free from the vice grip and was standing on the bottom. Weirdly, both were able to breathe.

_Mystique?_ Said Azure. She swam forwards. The Eevee retreated and her paw landed on a stone, which seemed to contain a liquid. Instantly, Mystique lit up with a silver glow.

_Mystique! _Yelled Azure. She observed, as Mystique grew larger, her tail split into two at the end and fins erupted from the Eevee's face. Almost immediately the glow exploded into shards, which rained down on a weird Pokemon that was standing in Mystique's place.

_Vaporeon!_ Purred the creature. It glided forwards and rubbed its head on Azure's paling leg. Absent-mindedly she stroked Mystique's new form.

Vaporeon was an ocean blue, with three fins, two horizontal and one, which stood vertically in the centre of its face. It had eyes like two sapphires, and a mermaid's tail, which came from where the tail would usually be on an Eevee. It's petite paws were webbed at the toes. It was very beautiful.

Mystique indicated at her back and in understanding, Azure grabbed hold. Using it's fins and tail, Mystique started swimming towards the surface. Both reached it in a second.

"Thanks Mystique." Gasped Azure and hugged the water Pokemon quickly before starting to swim to shore.

The noon sun was showering down on them. Azure hadn't realized they had been so long. She called to Myst, who had been chasing a Water insect and they both paddled to the shore. Azure ran up the riverbank, her clothes dripping with the salty water. Slowly, Myst followed awkledly and they both made their way back to camp.

"Azure!" Called Laura. "Where have you been and-" Her voice faded as she saw Myst.

"She evolved." Azure replied shortly. She wasn't in a good mood. Sam made it worse.

"Did you find anything?" He queried.

Azure gave him a foul glare and huddled closer to the cinders of the dying fire. Myst curled up at her feet and fell instantly asleep.

"You again." Came a voice from across the cinders.

Two people were sitting across from Azure. One had bubblegum pink hair and crystal blue eyes, which glittered in happiness. The other looked older, had purple hair and violet, moody eyes. He was currently glaring furiously at Azure. She wasn't giving him anything friendlier than a smirk and a daggers glare. Sparks flew from each of their eyes.

"You've met?" Laura said cautiously.

"Yep." Came two sour replies. Each turned away and the angry connection was broken.

Azure took the carrot Rodger offered and bit into it hungrily. Orange juice dribbled down her chin and she gulped it down in five seconds flat. He gave her more with a surprised glance at Laura. The purple haired boy produced one Pokeball and claimed to be called Sonny.

"I want to battle." Sonny clipped.

"Fine." Azure snarled and shook Myst from her slumber. She then returned the Vaporeon to her ball.

Both took positions on each side of the lake. Rodger stood at another point and shouted:

"This Battle will now take place on the Water field. Sonny will make first move. Let the Battle begin!"

"I choose you, SilverEyes!" Sonny yelled and threw an Ultra Ball on to the water. It erupted in a shower of attractive silver sparks and released a Noctowl, which flapped high into the air. Sonny caught the ball as it flew back.

"Go Mystique!" Azure shouted. She threw her only ball on to the field. It also erupted in sparks, but they weren't as grand as Sonny's. Mystique appeared and sunk low beneath the lapping waters. The ball flew back and Azure caught it easily.

"SilverEyes! Use Swift!" Sonny yelled. Almost immediately the Noctowl's eyes glowed a transparent blue and silver stars shot in a well-aimed beam.

"Melt away, Myst!" Azure commanded. Laura gasped as the Vaporeon evaporated into water.

"Use Foresight!" Sonny screamed. The Noctowl's eyes glowed again and a spot of water lit up. "Use Confusion!"

"Myst! Use Water Gun! Aim at the Noctowl's belly!" Azure yelled.

A spurt of water shot up and hit SilverEyes right on target. It plummeted towards the earth, completely winded and Azure commanded: "Use Bubblebeam!"

A flurry of bubbles hit SilverEyes. SilverEyes fainted.

"We won! Go Myst!"

"Vaporeon!" Mystique cooed.

.:():.

"Wow Azure. You battled really well." Sonny admitted. He returned his Noctowl and shook Azure's hand briskly.

"Can I pat the kitty?" trilled a small voice and a small tug came from the bottom of her bell-bottomed jeans. In surprise Azure looked down.

Standing next to her was the younger girl, her blue eyes large and pleading. She tugged again. Sonny looked at her apologetically.

"She wants to pat Mystique. Excuse her lack of knowledge." He blushed. Azure looked back down.

"Sure. Just don't tug on her..."

"Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Came a wail.

"...tail." Finished Azure with a groan.

.:():.

That night Vaporeon seemed to sit further apart from Georgia. Her enormous sapphire eyes were fierce and glaring. She had tucked her tail firmly around her body. Mystique had hardly touched her food. Azure became worried. Myst usually ate like a Snorlax.

"Myst? What's wrong?" Asked Azure in concern.

"Va." Barked Myst and took off in the direction of the Lake. They heard a _Splash_ and silence rang.

"Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with her." Said Azure sheepishly. "I'll just be a minute."

She got up and pelted off towards the lake.

.:():.

"Mystique? Mystique! Where are you?" Yelled Azure.

No answer. The clearing remained as silent as death. Then a small voice spoke up from the shadows.

"She dove into the lake." Said the voice softly. It belonged to a 11 year old girl with huge, innocent sky blue eyes and soft blue hair which fell to her hips. Her skin had a slight blue tinge and she was quite petite in anything about her appearance except her eyes. She wore a piece of Jade around her neck, which was fashioned into a Dragonair.

"How can I reach her!" Cried Azure...

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Ooh a Cliffy...Please Review! I love to hear what my Reader's think!

Please Review and Recommend!

Peace Out in the words of Hazy Aurora!


	7. Chapter 6: The Star Sapphire

Hazy Aurora: I get Reviews...I get Reviews...::Does dance::

Azure: She went bonkers last night...must be something in the water...

Hazy Aurora: I MAY BE ON TOP OF THE WORLD BUT I STILL HEARD THAT!

Hazy Aurora:

_Mercenary Pen:_ 'Ze plot has developed! I love your Character idea it was really fantastic! I wasn't going to do the Regis but you changed my mind. I have fine-tuned that idea and 'Grant' will be appearing soon!

_DarkCatXX:_ Sorry...; I should have called you dudette...I am glad you enjoyed that chapter, I spent a while writing it. I hope that Raikou idea will be coming out soon, not now but soon. Paint is fascinating...After all it's the only art thing I have apart from me...

_Danoh1989:_ Thank you! I think it is cool as well ;. I am not confused...at least I don't think so...(I like using dots --;) and I sort of have to create a lot of characters-It sort of is compulsory. I have so many Legendary Pokemon to do X-x;. I don't think any of their names are similar...To me they all start with different letters of the alphabet. I know you are speaking from experience...Dan and Dewey...--;

_Act:_ I repeat-I am NOT Confused! It's Myst that runs to the lake, not Azure. Azure follows and meets Hikari...So forth. I will try to be more clear for you're sake.

_Surfingpikachu05:_ So many compliments! ::Blushes:: I feel much better! I will try not to stop...Thanks again! Thank you once again! ::Strokes statue of Suicune lovingly::

_Persian Mistress:_ Good thing he did! Hmm, I wonder...I know all about it! MWAHAHAHAHA! ::Coughs::

Hazy Aurora: On with the fic! (I have always wanted to do that and deprive my muses of their honor...)

Both Muses: HEY! That was our line!

**Chapter 6: The Star Sapphire**

"Hey Azure!" came a shout. Laura came pelting up the dusty path and screeched to a halt next to Azure.

"Follow me." Stated Hikari. She turned and ran towards the lake. The two friends looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Hikari at a fully-fledged run. Azure and Laura arrived moments later next to the weird girl. Azure caught the Jade necklace around Hikari's neck sparkle with a green light. She blinked. The necklace was lifeless.

Myst was circling the lake in choppy circles. Azure saw huge blood gashes running down her sides. In the lake were clots of blood. Laura squeaked and pointed. Circling the blue eon were huge watersnakes, which Azure remembered were Gyarados, their rage-filled eyes greedily eyeing the bleeding Vaporeon hungrily. The blood was attracting more meat eaters by the minute. Carvahna, a Pokemon that looked much like a piranha, were snapping at each other and Sharpedo were surfacing.

"Myst! Run! No, _Swim_!" Azure yelled. Myst took one glance at the approaching carnivores and basically zoomed towards the edge. Somehow knowing that their prey was getting away the opposing Pokemon swam in a vain pursuit.

"Come back in your ball and you'll be safe!" cried Azure. She held up Mystique's small Pokeball. Almost immediately Mystique's form became encased in a clear red light. She zoomed towards the ball and vanished inside of it. The Pokemon stopped their swim. They turned furious eyes on the threesome.

"We'd better run." Hissed Hikari.

"Good Idea!" Wailed Laura.

They fled through the forest. The dense branches whipped down on their backs as they ran back to the small campfire. Laura, Hikari and Azure burst through the undergrowth and ran strait into Rodger, who had a enormous stack of firewood stacked on his arms. Typhlosion was with him, slashing down branches in a vicious slash attack. Rodger stared.

"Where have you been? Hello, Hikari." His words to Hikari were clipped. Azure was puzzled.

"Do you know her Rodger?"

"We've met." He turned his back and called to Typhlosion. They trekked up the path and out of sight.

"What's with him?" whispered Laura. She turned to Azure.

"I don't have a clue. We'd better get back to camp. Hikari, are you coming?" Azure gazing imploringly at the girl.

"All right." She started up the path and vanished too. Azure and Laura followed slowly.

"I wonder what's wrong with Rodger?" Laura sighed. She looked up at the stars. "It's been another weird day."

"It has." Mused Azure.

.:():.

Back at camp Azure released Myst. The gashes on her sides were now hardened blood. She looked at Azure sadly, realizing what she had done to herself. A glow started in Azure's pocket. Curiously, she removed the source.

A beautiful sapphire sat in Azure's hand. In its centre a small dot of white spread itself until in formed a perfect star. It was a star sapphire.

Azure was curious. That pocket had only been carrying the small pebble. There had never been a gem so precious in Azure's pocket. Unless-That pebble WAS a Gemstone in disguise! She quickly hid the stone in her pocket. _Sam might find it._ She thought.

"Excuse me?" queried a voice. "Do you have any idea where we are?" The accent was slightly haughty. (A/N: From different countries come different accents...From Johto: British accent. From Hoenn: Australian accent. From Kanto: American accent!)

"You're in Ilex Forest." Azure replied. She started to bandage Myst's grazes. After a minute she curiously looked up.

There were two people standing in the clearing. The person who had queried was slightly smaller than the other, had blood red eyes and yellow-blonde hair that almost stood on end. It seemed to crackle with static electricity.

The other was taller, also had blood red eyes and longish, red hair that flopped low. It was a deep crimson and hung in shags and knots. (A/N: Who are they? You should know...Tell me in Reviews! I will praise person who gets it right! They will get lots of Pie!) Azure seemed to feel a deep connection with them both, as if they had known each other for millenniums. Instead of greeting them warmly, she stood up, put her hands on her hips and glared. Both withdrew slightly.

"You are coming with me." She said shortly. "C'mon Myst. Follow me guys." She grabbed each of their wrists and started off towards the campsite. They followed like dead weights. Myst went behind them and flashed Azure a pearly-toothed grin. She opened her mouth and shot a stream of water.

"Aaak!" yelled the one with the red hair. He reeled backwards before stumbling forwards and almost collapsed in the process of walking. The yellow haired guy didn't seem to be affected much. He continued walking forwards.

Azure reached the campsite and pulled the two guys over to Laura.

"Look what the forest spat out." She said dryly.

"No kidding." Laura giggled. She looked closely at the guys before saying the most insulting thing a human could say to another of the same age human:

"What shall we name them?"

They both looked like they were about to explode.

"WE HAVE NAMES!" They screeched.

"Then what are they." Smirked Laura.

"My name is Roy." The red haired stuck a thumb on his chest.

"Mine's Jarred." The yellow haired almost shouted.

"All right, all right." Laura looked disappointed. "You will be staying with us?"

"Fine." They both muttered. Roy and Jarred headed over to chat with Rodger.

"Humph." Laura spat. She went over to Sonny who was moodily trying to entertain Georgia.

Azure squatted down next to Myst.

"Shall we?" She grinned.

"Va. Vapor!" Smirked Myst. They snuck away into the forest.

As Azure was walking she heard a rustling. They crept up to a thick bush and peered through to find Hikari standing with her arms open wide on the opposite bank. After a minute her necklace lit up with a blinding flash of green light. Hikari's body followed, lighting up with the same greenish glow. Her body seemed to lengthen, and two small wings like headpieces grew on the sides of her head.

Then the glow faded. Standing where Hikari was before was a snake like coil of blue and white. Her head was dragon like, with huge, slated eyes and a horn stuck up from the middle of her forehead. Two small wings sprouted from the sides of her head. She had become a Dragonair.

Azure's jaw dropped open. She let out a soft gasp. Myst seemed to have frozen. Then she started to claw at Azure's pocket.

"Get off it, Myst." Azure hissed. She watched as Hikari rose high into the air and spiraled in the morning sun. Myst clawed the pocket so hard that this time the star sapphire fell out.

"Stop it, Myst!" Azure spat. She continued her watch until the star sapphire snapped her out of the trance.

The Dragonair froze. It then emmited a high screech and started to dive towards the space where Azure was hidden. Her eyes were aflame with rage. A small ball of blue flame started to grow below her mouth. In a flash of blue, Azure felt herself changing rapidly before she could see again. She was on all fours and was able to see with different eyes. She was no longer Azure the human. She was Azure, reincarnation of water, the mighty Suicune!

Azure emmited a loud howl and sent a spiral of ice cascading into the blue flame. There was a huge explosion and Azure felt herself collapse into the earth, fainted. She transformed back into a human.

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Ooh, The first time! 

Icefire: When does Lugia come in?

Hazy Aurora: Soon, Icy. ::Grabs him in headlock and rubs head::

Icefire: Please...--;

Azure: Review and Recommend!

Hazy Aurora: Mercenary Pen, Grant will be appearing soon! Here are his stats:

Name: Grant (From Granite)

Pokemon: Regirock

Pokemon he trains: Rock, Steel and Ground

Description:

Hair that stands up in hard spikes around a blank, expressionless face. His eyes are a dark orange, and are almost as cold as hard stone.

Owner of Idea: Mercenary Pen (I say I give you credit! Here it is!)

Do you like it?

Until the next time I update,

See ya later dudes and dudettes! -


	8. Chapter 7: Forest's End

Hazy Aurora: Aack! ::Gets flooded by rapid-fire reviews:: This A/N will be short...

::Muffled:: Here are the results...

_danoh1989_: Spot on! ::Gives thumbs up::

_Act_: Right! :D

Hazy Aurora: Review replies-

_Mercenary Pen_: I loved your idea! I sure would luv more, only if you were willing of course-

_Act_: Is okay...I love those Pokemon! Especially Lugia. And Articuno. Even though I am not so familiar with Jirachi...I don't have one- :( (I still think that it is cute! ;) )

_surfingpikachu05_: Thank you kindly! Another Suicune Statue! ::Hugs Statues::

_danoh1989_: Yeah! I am motoring along!

_DarkCatXX_: I will not use your idea due to you using it yourself. I don't believe I should, reason being that I already have plans for Articuno. The beasts must meet soon, but I will draw out the rest. ;) The fic will be longer. I used Mercenary Pen's because I wasn't planning to do Regirock, because he was not a real, living thing. To me, the Regi's are just like robots. (No offense Grant :D)

Another Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARKCATXX! I WISH YOU THE BEST! HERE IS LATE BIRTHDAY TREAT! LONG CHAPPIE!

Icefire and Azure: On with the fic! ::Hunter's horn toots::

**Chapter 7: Forest's End**

_(Late A/N: This is from General PoV. But the camera focuses on Laura, because Azure is unconscious.)_

Laura sprinted up to the lake. She was deathly frightened. Where was Azure? She hadn't turned up for their dinner. Where was she? She ran through the forest, hissing her best friend's name. The forest was silent. Azure had not called back.

The tree's rustled and a dark shape stumbled from the leaves. Hikari almost fainted in front of Laura.

"Are you okay?" gasped Laura. She ran forwards to support Hikari with her body. She could feel Hikari shaking madly. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she clutched Laura tightly, her fingers draining of blood.

"Azure is strong..." Hikari's voice faded painfully. She coughed loudly. It was then when Laura realized that Hikari's necklace was missing. Hikari found her voice again. "I should not have attacked...but I didn't know who was in the bushes until the last moment! I paid a horribly painful price..." She ended in a choked sob. Laura stroked her back in comfort and then froze.

"Did she challenge you in a battle?" Laura queried. "It isn't like Azure to do that!" Hikari smiled weakly.

"You could say that...She had no control! She lost it!" Hikari pulled herself together. Her body strengthened under Laura's touch. "We need to find Azure! What if she runs loose! She is the only one who can communicate properly with Sonny! He won't listen to anyone but her!" She rose to her feet and beckoned to Laura. "Come on! We need to go! We need to find her!"

They trekked around the forest, calling Azure's name. There was a yelp, and a form limped into range of their duo's sight.

"Va! Vapore! Vaporeon! Va, Vap!" (A/N: I will translate her/him/their speech into _Italic_) _Come quickly! Azure has fainted nearby! I need you're help!_

She wheeled around and vanished down a side-path. They followed at a run.

There, under a bush, lay Azure. She was white, whiter than usual and her form lay sprawled. Next to her, lay two stones. A beautiful jagged piece of star sapphire, and a piece of fashioned jade mineral. Hikari snatched up the jade and fastened it around her neck. Laura gingerly picked up the sapphire, and tucked it inside her pocket. She picked up Azure around the armpits and dragged her towards the main trail. Hikari picked up her legs and they heaved Azure up the trail to the campsite. Laura felt drained, the mud seemed to be trying to suck them down into the earth and she almost dropped Azure. Thankfully, Myst ran over and supported her. Then they all fell through into the campsite.

"What the-" Rodger stuttered.

"Just...help..." Laura moaned. She was feeling slightly dizzy, as if some sort of Confuse Ray had been used on her. (A/N: Umbreon learns Confuse Ray on level ?? I know because I have played Colosseum...) Laura suddenly felt an urge to hit herself hard in the head. The world had started to spin rapidly, and figures around her were slightly blurred at their edges. She saw many people milling around her and promptly shook her head. The images cleared.

"You okay?" snarled a gruff voice. Two huge amethyst eyes were staring blankly into her own. She felt a compelled urge to slap him. The urge died. She felt her head spin dizzily before settling gently back into it's normal state. Hikari had gathered everything into the backpacks. She had a small dragon floating by her side. It flicked its eyes over the forest, and all the signs that humans had been vanished. The logs became rotten and the campfire was extinguished. The dragon was long, like a snake and had small wing like ears poking up cutely. Its eyes were huge whirling whirlpools of black mist, and could suck you into a type of hypnotism. This Pokemon was a Dratini, the pre-evolved form of Dragonair. Nearby, Azure had come back to her senses.

_(General PoV: Azure Focused.)_

The world spun fast around Azure's eyes as she lifted her head. Azure then felt a blast of freezing water and she was then gasping for air.

"Myst!" Azure screeched. She lunged for the Pokemon and promptly tried to strangle it. It let out a false yelp, grinned, and sent out some fizzing bubbles which sent Azure flying backwards. Azure yelled something foul at her Vaporeon. It then pricked up its side fins and bolted, or as Vaporeon's do, and pointed a paw towards the path. They all followed, and where led straight into a angry Azumarill.

Now, you would have never seen an angry Azumarill. Most possibly because they are good tempered, and have jolly, calm and friendly natures. But if you are most unfortunate to see one, I , personally would advise to run very fast in the opposite direction. More unfortunately, Azure just had to have a prodding session with it.

"Zu! Azu! Zumarill! Zu Zu Azumarill!" Azumarill roared. _You wouldn't dare, puny humans. Get yourselves out of my territory!_

"Let's go." Said Azure quickly. She dragged all of them past the furious Pokemon and said some very infuriating words in Azumarill tongue. Fortunately, she had no idea what she said. I will relate.

"Azu, Zu! Zumarill, Zumarill! Azumarill!" _Never! I will fight to the death! You will die! Die!_

"Uh...Azure. Do you know what you just said?" Hikari snickered. "You said- Never! I will fight to the death! You will die! Die!"

Everyone groaned loudly.

"Oh, dear." Azure moaned. She whispered to Myst. Myst jumped in front of Azure with a mild hiss in the Azumarill's direction. In response, the wild Pokemon crouched low and it's ears curled in fury.

"Myst! Use Quick Attack!" Myst leapt forwards in a shower of white light and zoomed towards the Azumarill. As soon as Myst was in shooting range, the Azumarill shot a flurry of bubbles in a harsh beam. They crashed into her, and sent her reeling back. Myst's eyes glittered angrily as she leapt to her paws.

"Myst, aim for its tail! Use Body Slam!" Azure yelled. The Vaporeon sprang lightly into the air and slammed into the Azumarill with a huge _thud_. Shakily, the Azumarill got up. It then grasped its tail and the ball began to glow...

"Iron Tail! Myst! Use Acid Armour!" Azure bellowed. Myst vanished in a clot of toxic. The Azumarill's attack fell short.

"Use Hydro Pump!" A huge water gun shot from Myst's invisible jaws. It zoomed towards the Azumarill and promptly knocked it over. Azure took a Pokeball from her backpack.

"Pokeball GO!" Azure yelled. She threw the ball towards the Azumarill. The Azumarill disappeared into a clear red light and zoomed into the Pokeball. It shook-

Once-

Twice-

And gave a satisfied _Ping _and emmited a flurry of stars.

Azure grabbed the ball and placed it inside her bag.

"One problem, Gone." Azure imitated a cool female voice. Laura erupted into stuttering giggles.

"We'd better get a move on." Jarred announced. "I don't want to stay in this forest much longer. It's creeping me out."

No one noticed Sam slip away.

.:():.

"What is the news." Giovanni's voice said coolly. He was standing in a clearing with a dark haired kid. The kid was kneeling at the boss's feet, pleading for forgiveness.

"Azure went missing last night. She turned up again the next morning. She is still suspicious of me." Sam moaned. The ebony stone glittered on Giovanni's wrist. Sam had a huge urge to snatch it and run. But Giovanni could send Rocket Experiment, or R.E, Pokemon to catch him. No one ever escaped Giovanni's wrath.

"Find her stone! Find all their stones! Who is this Sonny kid anyway!" Giovanni pressed his squashed face into Sam's, his eyes glittering in malice. Sam withdrew.

"He is a Pokemon also. I have not been able to identify the Legendary in which he is but..."

"I knew you wouldn't. He is a man-made Pokemon." Giovanni sneered. "He is the Mighty Mewtwo, and the smaller is Mew. Did you ever hear of them as a pup?" He held the stone close to Sam's neck in torture. The stone screamed in Sam's mind, pleading to be set free from Giovanni's grasp. Sam dropped his head. He had no choice but to obey the boss.

"I bet that hurts, doesn't it Umbreon?" Giovanni's laugh was hollow and un-friendly. It held all the evil that Giovanni was. "Go. Find out more. They will find out you are an imposter soon, and they will show you no mercy, young Sam." A smoke bomb went of and when it cleared Giovanni had vanished taking Sam's treasure with him.

Sam turned away sadly and started back towards the group.

.:():.

Azure saw the end of the forest. The sunlight was dazzling, and long grass shot up from the ground. It rustled, teeming with wild Pokemon. There was a sign, indicating the Routes Name and Notices:

_Route 34: Ilex Forest-Goldenrod City_

**NOTICE:**

BUG CATCHING CONTEST

**Held every Saturday, Tuesday and Thursday.**

_**Catch Rare Pokemon!**_

**() TODAYS CONTEST IS POSTPONED TO MONDAY. ()**

"Oh." Said Rodger in disappointment. He fingered a Pokeball as he spoke. Azure vaguely wondered if it was his Typhlosion.

They walked up the dirt path, and were stopped by a fiery girl. She gave them a searching glare.

"I challenge you to a battle." She pointed at Rodger's chest.

"Fine." He grasped the held ball more tightly.

"Go Croconaw!" She yelled. A ball flew from her hand and there was a flash. A small portly Crocodile was standing on stocky legs. It had flat, dull eyes and red spikes that jutted from its head down to its thick, muscular tail. An imprint of a Tarzan like outfit was printed from its left arm to its strong legs. Rodger wasn't fazed.

"Go Embers!" He spoke almost in a whisper. The ball flashed and a large, cream fox was standing opposite Croconaw. It had a high, chiseled face with a cream mane flowing down its back. Nine tails waved in the wind. The Ninetales raised its paws and sent a chilling howl across the arena. The Croconaw shivered.

Before it could recover, Rodger shouted "Use Metal Claw!"

Embers leapt forwards and her front claws gleamed silver. There were two slashes and a metallic _clink_ and Croconaw lay sprawled. It got to its shaky feet and tuned back into its trainer.

"Use Rage!"

Croconaw's eyes started to change colour rapidly. They turned from black, to a putrid crimson. With a roar of pure anger, it charged at Embers.

"Nine! Ninetales!" Embers yelped.

"Hydro Pump!" Yelled the now confident Picnicker.

"Use Sunny Day!" Rodger yelled. The Sun's light swelled with heat and by the time the Hydro Pump reached Embers, it was only a drop of water.

"Solar Beam!"

Embers shot a white beam from its mouth. The Croconaw roared with pain and collapsed. The Picnicker returned him with a scowl.

"Finish it off!" She yelled. "Go Spite!"

Another burst of light and a Haunter hovered in front of the Picnicker. It stuck its tongue out at Rodger and Embers. Embers snarled in fury.

"Use Imprison!" Yelled Rodger. Embers eyes turned a ghostly gray and Haunter reeled backwards.

"Finish it off with Bite!" Commanded Rodger. Embers bounded forwards and sunk inch long teeth into Haunter. Haunter swayed in the air, its claw like fingers clutching its floating head.

"No! Spite!" Yelped the Picnicker. She returned her Pokemon and with a frightened look at Embers and Rodger she vanished back into the long grass.

"That was quick." Azure commented. They made their way up to Goldenrod City.

"Wow." Georgia sighed.

Goldenrod was a city of Gold high-rises and lush green parks. There were cobblestones paved throughout and the Main attractions were the Goldenrod Department store and the tall Radio-Tower.

There was a red roofed building just across from the Department store. Azure read the sign.

**POKEMON CENTRE.**

**Heal, Stay the Night. Restricted to Trainers ONLY!**

"I have to go heal my Pokemon." Azure said. "Meet you at the Exit Gates."

"We will be looking in the Department Stores." Sonny replied. They all walked off, leaving Azure to go.

As she walked she felt a rumble. _Earthquake?_ She thought in confusion. Reaching the door she looked over her shoulder to see a trainer battle. On the field were a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen. On the Opposite side were a Growlithe and a Vulpix.

_That explains it._ Azure sighed and entered the Centre. She went up to the counter and left her Pokeballs with Nurse Joy before going over to the couch to sit down.

"Azure!" Hikari had just entered the Pokemon Centre. "Come Quickly-"

"You're Pokemon are fully healed. We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy handed Azure her Pokeballs and Azure followed Hikari to the Radio tower.

"Why are we here?" Asked Azure.

"Look." Hikari groaned.

There, standing with about 50 grunts, was Giovanni. Azure felt some panic well up inside of her. When Giovanni saw her he gave an order.

"Run!" Yelled Azure. She grabbed Hikari and bolted towards a side alleyway.

"Azure!" Someone hissed. Azure turned to see her friends crammed inside a crack between the houses. "Come in here!"

Just as she wedged herself and Hikari in the crack a stream of Rocket grunts came running down the alley, completely ignoring Azure and co. Only one of the grunts saw her. His face blossomed with triumph as he saw her.

"There she is!"

"Run!" Azure screeched. They fled back up on to Main St and just reached the gate before.

"Help!" Laura had stumbled on a crack. She was desperately trying to get to her feet.

"I'm coming." Azure cried. She ran back to Laura. Helping her up she yeaned to run but friendship told her to wait behind.

"Run on!" Azure yelled to Hikari. "I'll catch you up!" Azure and Laura stumbled down a side lane and were grabbed in through an open door.

"All right dearies?" Asked a kind voice. An older lady was smiling down on them. Behind her, flowers were in full bloom.

"Could we stay with you a while?" Said Laura gingerly. She was clutching her wrist.

"Here, take this." Whispered the older lady. She handed Laura a large pouch and a Bottle.

"Thank you..."

"Christine."

"Yeah."

"You will encounter some trouble ahead. This bottle can help."

Azure and Laura thanked her and left to find the others.

.:():.

Hazy Aurora: Whew, Long Chapter...::Pants::

Icefire: Still no Lugia! ::Pouts::

Hazy Aurora: Patience, Icefire, Patience.

Hey Reviewers! Because I am making a C2 Archive, I need stories. If you would like to become part of the staff, or would like a story posted, please let me know in your review or email me at: 

The Theme is Legendary Pokemon and Pokemorphs.

DarkCatXX: If you didn't mind, could I add you're Raikou story to the C2 Archive when you post it? Please?

Until Next Update,

Peace and Goodbye!


	9. Chapter 8: Lost in Goldenrod

Hazy Aurora: I'm Back! I just had a little break...

Azure: Little wouldn't describe it...I would say, BIG!

Icefire: Readily Agree.

Hazy Aurora: My muses never side with me...Supposing they are always negative...

Both: HEY!

Review Replies (Have to make them short and sweet):

Thanks for the Reviews. Lugia is appearing in this Chapter, his name is Kanshinin. It means 'Guardian' in Japanese. (Thanks to my new English/Japanese Dictionary) Grant is appearing in the Chapter 'Mt Mortar-A-Mazing Days' On with the Fic!

Both: That's our line!

Hazy Aurora: I wanted to say it so there! ::Pokes out tongue::

**Chapter 9- Lost in Goldenrod**

Azure glanced quickly left and right before wandering into the deserted intersection of paths. Laura trailing after her, muttering curses softly. Her ankle was large and inflamed and it was clearly giving her a lot of pain. Her brown eyes held a worried frown.

"Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Laura whispered hoarsely. She shook a lock of red hair out of her flushed and sweaty face.

"Am I sure of anything at the moment?" Azure snapped crossly. "I hate it when it is dark. And when I'm lost." She stormed down the northern path and Laura hurried after. The golden lights of the Upper City flowed over the cobblestones, making everything a mismatched blur. Azure felt furious. She had led both herself and her best friend into a maze and she had no idea how to get out. There was a thump, and a large, bulky figure landed swiftly in front of Azure.

"What yer doing out this late? This city's dangerous at night." He looked at her pockets in a swift glance. "Especially when I'm on duty." He drew a Pokeball from his pocket. It snapped open with a sharp motion and the path was flooded with white light. A Pokemon with two sets of arms and large muscles flexed itself once before assuming a fighting stance.

"Machamp! Champ!" I roared and thumped its fists together.

Azure automatically reached for Mystique's Pokeball. Mystique appeared in an equally bright white light and flexed her long mermaids tail. Her fin like ears twitched.

"Vap!" She barked.

The thief frowned. "I didn't know you were a trainer..." He shook his head. "What the bother. Machamp! Finish it quickly with Focus Punch!"

Machamp closed its eyes. A brownish haze built around its four fists. It seemed to be concentrating hard, which was difficult to believe such a bulk could.

"Myst! Use Hydro Pump!" Azure yelled. Mystique opened her mouth and sent a jet of fast moving water to crash into Machamp. The water seemed to wash the brownish haze away and Machamp reeled backwards. It flinched stiffly. Azure took the opportunity with a flourish.

"Myst! Finish it with Take Down!" Myst roared forwards on her paws and sent Machamp flying back into its Trainer. The impact caused the thief to fly back with his Pokemon into a hard brick wall behind. A trickle of blood flowed clear of his head and his eyes went out of focus. Azure called Myst back into her Pokeball before rushing over. Taking out her water flask she cupped her hand and poured some water into her palm. She splashed the water onto the thief before standing up and running towards the next corner. Laura followed suit.

An hour later the maze was still stretching far in front. Azure and Laura trudged around each bend and kept their eyes firmly on the ground. Next to them, the Radio tower stretched up high into the sky. There were more houses now than ever, but all the lights were off. Only one light was gleaming brightly. Outside, a 11-year-old boy with longish, silver hair was playing a small pennywhistle in a strange tune. The tune lilted often, its tempo smooth and unearthly. When the boy turned his violet eyes up to the curious strangers, he immediately stopped playing. He stumbled to his feet.

"I..." He looked lost for words.

"Do you have any idea about how to get out of this city?" Asked Azure desperately.

"Sure. Been around here ever since...I appeared." He looked confused for a moment. Then he shook himself and continued. "Where do you want to leave? The south entrance or the north entrance?"

"North."

"Here. Lets take the shortcut." He opened the door and walked inside quickly. Azure followed and Laura soon after.

"'Name's Kanshinin." He explained as they walked along a dingy passage to a rickety flight of stairs that led into darkness.

"Kanshinin? What a weird-" Azure began but was cut off sharply when Kanshinin pressed his fore-finger to his lips. A cool breeze had started to blow.

"They know." He moaned. "Just great." Kanshinin hurried down the stairs as if trying to escape the wind. Azure felt part of her mind tear away in the breeze and a flood of memories...almost came. With a jerk, Kanshinin tugged the dreamy-eyed Azure down the stairs.

"I need you in one piece." He looked worried. "There are some very harsh..."

"We are not harsh." A rough voice said smoothly. "We will make deals. Give us your money, your valuables and most importantly...your Pokemon." He held out a hairy, smelly hand in front of them. It was roost to a small device. It looked very like the one in Azure's pocket...

"A Pokedex?" Azure gasped.

"You need to pass a test." He snapped it open and started to point it at Azure.

"But we're human..." The Pokedex's voice spoke to the man and his grin widened. He pointed it at Laura, it broadened, and when he pointed it at Kanshinin it was a sneer.

"You lie." He closed it with a soft motion as if trying not to startle them.

"But we aren't Pokemon!" Laura shrieked in fright. This was freaking her out. Big Time.

"I can tell you of your past..." All three started to look hopefully at the man. He produced a Pokeball from his jacket. The other men around him did the same. "You can fight for your freedom. Or you can come with me willingly." He grinned slyly. They threw the balls and three Pokemon emerged. One was a hardy bird type, with crazy eyes and yellow claws that was Taillow, a Pokemon that had three whipping tails and sharp horns; a Tauros. The last was a huge Venusaur. It's fronds swaying in a breeze that wasn't there.

Azure yeaned to find out more about herself but she wanted her freedom more than anything. She produced both Mystique's and Azumarill's Pokeballs. Kanshinin produced a Pokeball that sparked an electric yellow. They threw the balls with swift deftness.

Azure's two hit the ground and burst open with the usual bright white light. Myst uncurled herself and Azumarill assumed its normal fighting stance. Kanshinin's Pokeball, however, burst open in a flash of YELLOW light and a huge lizard emerged from the depths of the flash. Its scaly skin was a fearsome Jet Black, and the scales sparkled like black glass. Its body was long, and it had jagged, ripping claws and horribly sharp teeth. Its eyes...Its eyes were a cool blue. But when it spotted Pokemon in front of it, its eyes turned the fierce yellow of the Pokeball.

The Pokemon in front froze, and bolts of jagged lightning ripple over their flesh as they were immediately paralyzed. Azure looked at Kanshinin questioningly. The violet eyes stared furiously at the men, and he shouted a command to the lizard.

"Dragona, use Dragon Claw!" He yelled. The black lizards claws front-right talon flashed scarlet. Dragona's claws whipped out so fast to strike Taillow that Azure hardly saw it. Taillow dropped like a stone, a huge, bloody gash ripped in its side. One of the men grimaced and returned the bird to its Pokeball.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Azure shouted. Mystique and Azumarill shot water from their mouths to hit the startled Bull Pokemon. It fell like a stone to the floor. Venusaur was left shivering in its paralysis, last to be taken down. Its trainer snarled a curse at its defeat and recalled it.

"Rollout, Azumarill!" Azure yelled. Azumarill rolled forwards to hit the duo Grass/Poison type with a roaring anger. Venusaur lurched backwards, and managed to recover itself in time from hitting its trainer, the leader.

"Use Take Down!" Yelled both Azure and Kanshinin in unison. Azumarill, Myst and Dragona hurtled forwards to hit Venusaur for the last, and most painful time. Venusaur promptly dropped down into a dead faint, only to be recalled by the leader angrily. He produced three balls, each glowed a sickly black.

"You'll be mine." He panted, his eyes going mad. "I'll be the most powerful person in the world!" He cackled loudly. "Soon I will defeat Giovanni with you on my side, and I will conquer the whole world!" He pitched the balls forwards towards the three startled kids. Kanshinin took out his whistle. Time slowed and Kanshinin seemed to radiate with a violet glow before the world swam in front Azure's eyes, and went a blinding, dazzling white. Then, the whiteness became black as Azure fainted.

Hazy Aurora: Review Review Review! And adios till next time! :)


End file.
